The One Where Rachel Gets Pregnant
by danicanroar
Summary: When Ross and Rachel have a wild post-break up night together, Rachel possibly ends up with a little more than she originally bargained for... (Newly rated M for an upcoming chapter!)
1. Chapter 1

Rachel burst into Central Perk, the doors swinging shut behind her loudly. She needed to find her best friend and she needed her now. Fortunately Monica Gellar was there on the tattered orange sofa, sipping at her hot coffee. "Monica! Oh my gosh, Monica! I need to talk to you right now I'm serious this is big!" Rachel spat, panting from the exertion. "Rachel, can this wait? I'm expecting a very important phone call, there's this massive meat crisis at the restaur-" "Monica! I'm late and Ross and I did something very very stupid last month and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I was embarrassed and it's totally unlike me, I need to talk to someone about it." Monica stared speechless at her roommate, still absorbing this rapid expulsion of information. "Okay," Monica began, grabbing her coat and her purse, "you, me and a bottle of New York's finest at my apartment now."

\- 1 hour later at Monica's apartment -

"Rachel tell me everything that happened, although please skip over the part where you and my brother… you know." The girls had changed into their pyjamas and were sat cross-legged on the sofa, already on their second bottle of wine. "Ross really came onto me that night, I was feeling lonely and needed comforting. We were pretty drunk and it just, you know, happened. In the morning we went off to work and thought nothing of it. I was due last week and still no period, Ross doesn't know anything yet." Rachel revealed, knowing she could talk to Monica about anything. "Well, I wouldn't worry about anything until you take a pregnancy test, but just to be sure maybe we should put the alcohol away…" Monica replied, as she swiftly traded the wine for 2 glasses of water.

Without warning the door creaked open and Joey tip-toed over to the fridge to begin searching for food, oblivious to Monica and Rachel having a deep conversation. "Joey?" Rachel said, attempting a smile. "Rach! What happened?" Joey replied, instantly sensing that his friend was in need. "Nothing, nothing. I'm fine. Can I have a hug though?" Rachel solemnly responded, failing to mask her emotions. Joey dropped the food and pulled Rachel into an asphyxiating hug, he hated seeing her this way. He wasn't going to win any awards for academia any time soon; however Joey sure understood his friends on a level unmatched by the others.

Monica got changed and left the apartment to search for a pregnancy test for Rachel. She couldn't help thinking that_ if Rachel was pregnant, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing? It could bring her and Ross closer together, everyone knows they're meant to be. He's her lobster! I can't believe I'm quoting Phoebe in my thoughts now… to be fair, she might sound crazy on the outside but really that girl speaks a lot of sense. _"That'll be $2.00 please." Monica broke away from her thoughts and paid the cashier. She hurried back to her apartment to find Rachel curled up asleep next to Joey. _I guess it'll have to wait until morning, and the less Joey knows at this stage, the better…_


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel awoke the next morning on Monica's sofa, the faint smell of pizza lingering on her skin telling her that Joey had been near. As she sat up she saw a unopened pregnancy test sitting on Monica's coffee table. Taking a deep breath she picked it up and went to the bathroom trying to make as little noise as possible. She emerged holding the test with shaking hands and knocked on Monica's bedroom door for support, where would she be without Monica? A frightening thought. Monica sleepily opened the door and they both sat on her bed waiting. "You look, I can't do it!" Rachel passed the test over. Monica was simultaneously in awe and scared by the level of trust Rachel had in her, in particular at such a delicate time.

Just as Monica was about to read out the result, Ross burst into the room. "Rachel! Where have you been!? You've answered none of my phone calls and I've been worried sick!" Then, noticing the faint film of tears over her beautiful eyes he paused and looked at Monica holding the test. "Oh…" He slumped down next to Rachel, one hand on her shoulder and one rubbing his forehead. "It's positive. Congratulations guys?!" Monica revealed, both ecstatic she was going to be an aunt and worried for the reaction of the new parents. With a dull thud Ross had fainted; Rachel was just staring at the wall, oblivious to her surroundings and trying to wake herself up from this dream. "I'll er… I guess I'll just leave you to it? The kitchen needs cleaning anyway…" Monica ceremoniously gave Rachel the test and quietly left the room.

"We're going to be parents, Ross." Rachel said blankly, still reeling from Monica's words. "I… wow… okay. We used a condom how did this happen!" "They're not always 100% effective you know, and it doesn't matter anyway this is our reality now. We have to accept it. Didn't you want kids with me anyway?" Rachel replied scathingly. "Yeah, just not like this. Not conceived on some drunken night, driven by lust and mixed feelings and definitely not while we were broken up! I guess financially I'm secure and no offence Rachel but you're 25 and still a waitress, maybe you should move in with me, it makes financial sense." Ross countered. "I'll think about it, wouldn't it be a little weird though? Also the fossils have to go." Rachel left the room, leaving Ross with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Ross Geller was a mess, to put it lightly. In 8 months time he would have 2 children with 2 different women, both out of wedlock. He could hear Mr Green's words echoing around his head already, "Have you no control Geller!? Are you incapable of keeping it in your pants!?" That was it. He HAD to fix things with Rachel. Yes they've had arguments in the past, yes maybe they're not "soulmates" but she's his best friend and he's completely and utterly in love with her. It's got to be Rachel. Rachel's the one. Ross got up, brushed himself off and walked out of Monica's bedroom. He marched up behind Rachel, spun her round and kissed her deeply. Rachel gasped and melted into Ross, holding onto his back as he continued to kiss her, months of pent up feelings exploding for the woman he'd loved for 8 years.

Monica continued cleaning, pretending she couldn't see the couple but grinned behind their backs, lost in her thoughts. _This baby is going to be so loved. And not only loved by all of us, but it's going to have the most loved up parents in the world. Ross and Rachel. Rachel and Ross. I'm so happy they've worked it all out. _

Chandler and Joey walked in and immediately their eyes were drawn to Ross and Rachel. "Woah woah guys!?" They said in unison, feelings of arousal and confusion being felt in equal measures. Ross and Rachel, with visible effort, pulled apart and smiled. "I think it's safe to say we're back together." Ross explained, talking to the room but with eyes only for Rachel. "Mm, just you wait until tonight tiger." Rachel replied in a sultry tone, subtly grabbing Ross's bum. "Okay I'm happy for you guys and all but please continue this party in Ross's apartment, this is a kitchen! Your sister's kitchen!" Monica replied in a shrill tone as she scrubbed the table with increasing force.

Joey left the room abruptly, the door slamming shut behind him. "Joe? Joe!?" Chandler called after him loudly. "He has never done that before, is he okay?" Monica asked Chandler, worried for her friend. "I… I really don't know. Ross maybe you should go. I'll check on him." Chandler replied. "Does he still have feelings for Rachel?" Ross asked, even though deep down he knew the answer. "Possibly. You two go back to Ross's apartment, I'll talk to him."


	4. Chapter 4

\- At Ross's Apartment -

"Mmm Doctor Geller…" Rachel moaned as Ross carried her to the bedroom. Ross felt his erection pushing against his jeans as she moaned those 3 words he loved to hear. "Rach, not that I'm not loving this, because oh my God I've never been so turned on, but should we wait to hear how Joey is before we do anything?" "We'll worry about that in the morning sweetie…" Rachel replied, rubbing Ross gently through his jeans. Ross let out an unintelligible sound, letting Rachel know his response. She unzipped his jeans, and pulled them down to the floor as Ross took off his T-shirt. Rachel ran her hands over his hot chest and squeezed his bum, she knew he loved that. Ross ripped off Rachel's shirt and pulled up her skirt to reveal her lacy black thong, dripping wet for him. He gently removed her thong, slipping it sexily down her silky tanned legs to reveal her moist vagina. Rachel naturally opened her legs as Ross laid her down on the bed, ready to be tasted for the first time in months. Ross rubbed her inner thighs, teasing her before licking her opening. His tongue flicked in and out, in and out guided by the animalistic moans his girlfriend was making. He moved his tongue up her slit making patterns with his tongue until he reached her clit. He first circled it then began sucking it harder and harder whilst fingering Rachel until she screamed and pulsated around him with her orgasm. "Oh Ross," Rachel whispered tasting herself on his lips.

She pulled down his boxers and was about to reciprocate the immense pleasure he had given her when he reached for the condoms, "Don't worry about it Rach I just need to be inside you knowing you're that wet for me." "Mmm yes. We don't need a condom though, remember?" Rachel winked at her boyfriend. Ross threw the box back in the draw and climbed on top of Rachel and pushed inside of her. She felt so warm and tight and familiar around his penis, it felt like coming home. He pumped in and out with increasing speed and depth as Rachel screamed in pleasure. She pushed him around and sat on top of him, riding him driven by the intense moans her boyfriend was making. The way her breasts bounced and her tight vagina gripping his penis made Ross squirt his seed inside her within a minute. Panting, covered in sweat and happy they cuddled naked for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Ross's Apartment -

Ross and Rachel awoke softly to the rays of light streaming into Ross's bedroom. They both felt content and loved. "I love you." Rachel whispered into Ross's ear. "I love you more Rach," replied Ross, as he kissed her neck. "Mmm. Last night was amazing. You've learnt some new moves!" Rachel teased. "Yeah and you looked so good! Have you been working out?" Ross nuzzled into her cheek. "Aw. Anyway I'll see you later but I think it's only right I check on Joey, he's always there for me after all." Rachel kissed Ross and got dressed.

\- Joey and Chandler's Apartment -

"I'm so sorry man," Chandler said as he rubbed Joey's back. "I really thought she still liked me! This is the worst I've ever felt, I feel so empty and broken." Joey sobbed into Chandler. He had never felt this way about a girl before. He knew Ross had "first dibs" and he was lucky to have shared the tiny spark he did share with Rachel but he wanted more. _Why Ross? He's just some dinosaur obsessed, obsessive… obsessive freak! Wish I knew more big words like Ross. Then I could really hurt him. Not that I want to hurt him, I mean he's one of my best friends. I just… I don't know what to do. _Joey's thoughts were interrupted when the woman in question walked in the room: Miss Rachel Karen Green. The hollow feeling in Joey's chest grew as he took her image in, wanting what he couldn't have more than ever. "Joey, honey…" Rachel began. "Just… just go." Joey said coldly, turning his back to her. Chandler looked at Rachel, his eyes expressing confusion at Joey's unusually icy words. "Talk to me when you're ready, take all the time you need honey it's fine," Rachel responded soothingly. "I'm not your honey," Joey growled. Rachel took the cue and left, feeling extremely hurt that one of her best friends couldn't even look her in the eye anymore.

She walked across the hall into Monica's apartment and was met with quite a sight. Monica was a mess. Her hair unbrushed, dirty clothes thrown on with little care, the apartment a complete tip. What was going on today!? "Monica? Honey? Are you okay?" Rachel questioned in a worried tone. "Yeah yeah I'm sorry I'm just feeling a little down. I'm so happy for you Rachel I really am but I haven't had a boyfriend in 2 years and I'm jealous, to put it simply. I guess I've just been thinking, who could love an obsessive, needy, work-obsessed woman like me?" Monica cried. "Monica! You're one of the strongest, most attractive women I know. You'll find someone. And in the mean time let's sort out your apartment and get you cleaned up."


	6. Chapter 6

\- At Monica's Apartment -

2 hours later, Monica's place had its usual shine and homely smell back. Monica had visibly cheered up although Rachel could detect that the war hadn't quite been won yet. "Mon, we need to find you a man." Rachel joked, eliciting a smile from Monica. "Haha I know, maybe I should ask Phoebe for her black book…" suggested Monica, half joking but half deadly serious. "Not a bad idea, we could have everyone round and Ross and I could reveal the baby news as well? Unless you think it's a little too soon for Joey?" "It might be. I'd leave it a bit longer to be honest. I'm fine here, go and see if Joey's feeling any better Rach." Monica replied, she was very grateful for Rachel's help but she just felt like she needed to be alone right now. Rachel took the hint and left for Joey's place whilst secretly texting Phoebe about Monica's weird behaviour this morning and asking if she could come round.

She entered Joey and Chandler's place, the rotting food from the fridge instantly assaulted her senses. "Chandler is Joey feeling any better?" Rachel asked, attempting to hold her breath. "A little, I think he's just gone for a nap. It's been rough." Chandler replied, a sincere tone to his voice rather than his usual sarcasm. "Is there anything I can do? I hate seeing him like this!" Rachel replied, literally grappling at anything she could do to help. "To be honest it's going to be a bit of time. When he's in the room try not to 'wave' Ross around in front of him if you get me, just play it down. He'll come round eventually." Rachel nodded and headed back to Ross's place. I guess she'll be moving in there after all.

On her way down the stairs she bumped into Phoebe. "Pheebs!" Rachel exclaimed joyfully, it had been a while since she had seen her friend. "Rach! How's Mon? I brought the book, I was thinking we could have some cool ex boyfriend ceremony tonight." Phoebe said with a wink. "Sounds… interesting!? I guess it would help her move on from the past and find someone new." Rachel replied, not sure of when she should mention the situation with Joey and her and Ross. "Great, see you around 7? I'm hoping Monica will agree anyway!" Phoebe said with a laugh as she continued walking up the stairs. "Yeah, see you then!"

As soon as Rachel entered Ross's apartment she was greeted immediately with a bunch of roses and kisses from Ross. "Ross! You are so sweet!" "Mm I missed you," Ross groaned as he pulled her into an embrace. _Cute as this was, Rachel hoped he'd calm down soon. This could get a little bit too much… _


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe entered Monica's apartment to find Monica pacing about the room and muttering to herself. "Monica… are you okay?" Phoebe inquired. "Yeah, fine thanks!" Monica shrilled, snapping out of her trance-like state. "I guess I'll get dinner started and we'll invite Rachel over and have a girls only evening!" Monica suggested. "Sounds great, I brought you over my black book just incase. It has the names of every guy I've ever dated!" Phoebe left the book on the table and sat down. She surreptitiously got her phone out and texted Rachel: _Rach, come over as soon as you can. She's got worse. Also bring some ex boyfriend stuff for the ceremony. _

\- Ross's Apartment -

Rachel escaped Ross's tight embrace to find herself in a sea of flowers. "Ross, honey, could you tone it down a little?" "Sorry Rach I just love you so much…" Ross replied, making a move to kiss her again. "Yes I love you too but could you just act normal for one second! Joey still loves me! And this is hard for him so please just act like nothing's going on between us in front of him."

Just at that moment Joey walked in, finding himself in the mass of flowers and chocolates. "…oh." Was the single sound that came from Joey's mouth. "Hey Joe," Ross said sheepishly. "I think I'll just go, I'll talk to you later Rach." Joey replied, looking anywhere but Ross and the mass of gifts. "Sure Joey." Rachel replied softly, feeling extremely guilty even though none of this was her fault. Joey left the room. He didn't know what to expect, he shouldn't have gone round._ I mean, what was I expecting?!_ Thought Joey. _Seeing Ross was never going to make me feel better. They're so in love. I'll find someone else… I'm Joey! The ladies love me! It's my thing. None of them are like Rachel though… her blue eyes and soft coconutty hair… STOP! I've got to distract myself. _

Rachel left shortly after Joey after receiving Phoebe's text. "See you later honey, it's girls night at Mon's!" said Rachel as she kissed Ross on the cheek. "Mm what time will you be back though, I thought I'd show you some more of my moves…" Ross winked. "Hmm we'll see about that." Replied Rachel, leaving Ross begging for more.

\- Monica's Apartment -

"Girls night has officially begun ladies!" Rachel announced as she entered the apartment. "It sure has Green!" Said Monica as she fished the homemade pizza out of the oven. Phoebe had set up a bucket filled with alcohol to burn her and her friend's ex boyfriend's things. "Gather round, my children." Announced Phoebe, "place your unwanted items in the bucket of long forgotten mistakes." Monica, Rachel and Phoebe chucked in their previous lovers underwear, photographs and clothes. Phoebe added in some rather concerning objects such as fluffy handcuffs and dubious looking beads. "Pheebs!" Exclaimed Rachel, "you really know how to have fun…" Phoebe just smiled as she threw a lit match into the bucket. Everything caught fire, cascading a warm glow inside Monica's apartment. "Doesn't it feel good Mon!? Cleansing, healing." Phoebe asked. "Sure does! I am so ready for a new man now, gimme the book!" Rachel passed over the book and they began looking through names.

"Ooh Harry Hart… drummer… lives in Brooklyn…" Monica began to read. "Deceased. Sorry." Phoebe replied. "Oh my God really!?" "He was old. Like old old." "Right…" Phoebe's sexual past was not something Monica wanted to start asking questions about. "Richard Burke? He's a family friend of mine! And he's hot… mind if I call him?" Monica asked. "Oh Richard. He's amazing in bed. You need him Monica and you take him." Phoebe handed Monica the phone. "Brilliant! I know he's a little older but it should be fine right? I'll ring him in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

\- The following morning, Monica's Apartment -

*Beep* "Hey Richard… this is Monica Geller. You probably remember me from when I used to run around naked in your paddling pool, haha. Just calling to ask if you wanted to meet up for a coffee sometime? Call me back!" *Beep*

_Wow that was nerve-wracking… I hope he doesn't think I'm a complete weirdo… oh God. Stop over thinking Monica. Maybe I should go and see how Joey is…_

Monica wandered across the hall to see Chandler on the step, his face in his hands. "Chandler?" Monica exclaimed, extremely concerned for her friend. "Mon? Oh, hi. Just feeling a little lonely." Chandler explained. "Sweetie…" Monica bent down and put her arms around him. _Thinking about it… Chandler's not that bad… _"Could I come over to yours for a while? Joey's bumming me out." "Of course, I'll put some cookies in the oven right away," Monica winked. "You know just how to cheer me up!" Chandler jested, poking Monica in the ribs.

Monica lead Chandler back into her apartment. _I could do a lot worse…_ she thought. As she bent over to put the cookies in the oven she could feel Chandler's eyes on her bum. _Monica's not half bad… sure she can be a little crazy but she's got something good going on… no Chandler. She's your friend. Your best friend. Nothing can happen. Or could it? There's no rules saying you can't!_

Monica turned back around and Chandler jumped. "Were you staring at my ass Bing!?" Monica quipped in a mock-angry voice. "No no no, just er admiring those lovely jeans of yours… Geller…" "Because, if you were, I don't mind." Chandler nearly fell off his seat. "Well then," Chandler continued, "I might just… touch it then." Chandler walked over to Monica slowly and caressed her bum. "Mmm Chandler," Monica moaned into his neck. "Mon…" Chandler moaned. They began tearing off eachother's clothes in their urgency. Chandler rubbed Monica's breasts as she began to caress his balls, turning each other on more and more by the second.

They couldn't get to the bedroom in time. Chandler picked up the now naked Monica and laid her down on her pristine sofa. "Well, it's fair enough to say our friendship is now effectively ruined," Chandler joked. "Eh! Weren't that close anyway!" Chandler placed his penis inside Monica, she was dripping wet at this point. "Oh Mon, you're so wet, it's been so long since I've had sex mmm…" "Same ugh you're so big mmm Chandler…"

\- At Ross's Apartment -

Rachel was just gazing out of Ross's window when she saw something she wished she could unsee. _Was that… Monica and Chandler!? On Monica's couch!? Oh my God… Ross couldn't see this… Chandler is really going for it wow! This is kind of hot… is Chandler really turning me on!? _

_"_Rachel what are you looking at?" Ross questioned from behind her. "OH MY GOD IS THAT MONICA AND CHANDLER!?" Ross screamed. "Ross, honey, calm down I'm sure there's some logical reason for this…" said Rachel as she caressed his chest. "No! No no no no GET OFF MY SISTER!" Ross continued. "They're both consenting adults just let them be… although it is a little weird. Come on forget about this show me some of your moves." Rachel said in a sultry manner. "Fine… oh God Monica having sex is not something I want to know happens."


	9. Chapter 9

\- At Monica's Apartment -

"Good morning, Mr. Big…" Monica left a trail of kisses down Chandler's chest. "Mmm Monica…" Chandler sighed. Without knocking, Rachel burst into the room. "Hey guys, don't worry I know everything, I was just thinking Ross and I should tell everyone the big news today so if you could get dressed for like an hour or so!" She swung round on her heels gracefully and left.

"That was weird… we have got to get curtains on those windows!" Chandler laughed. "We really do, that's kind of embarrassing. Rachel must be so excited about the baby she isn't shocked about us!?" "Wait what, Rachel's pregnant!?" Chandler exclaimed. "Yeah, old news. Anyway let's get this room cleared up." Monica got up and began tidying. Chandler was left in shock on the sofa, confused about how blasé Monica was acting.

*Beep* "Hey Monica, it's Richard, just letting you know I'm looking forward to our date. Is this Saturday okay?" *Beep* "Date?" Chandler inquired, feeling a little hurt. "Are you… going to go?" "No." Monica replied defiantly. "I think I've already found the man I've been looking for." She grinned as Chandler pulled her into an embrace.

\- 1 Hour Later -

Everyone had arrived at Monica's. "Guys what's going on?" Phoebe asked, "we're never this formal about meeting up…" "Ross and I have some big news," Rachel said as she stood up holding Ross's hand. "You two are back together, we know." Joey sulked. "Well, yeah. And I'm pregnant." Everyone who didn't know rushed up to congratulate the couple. Joey just stared. "Joey, are you okay?" Monica whispered. "Not right now. But I will be." Joey replied, pulling Monica into a hug. "If this is the time for big revelations I've also got something to say!" Chandler shouted. "Monica and I are in a relationship!" Everyone was equally shocked and joyful for their 2 friends. "Ross? Are you okay with this!?" Monica joked. "Yeah, yeah I really am. I already saw you two doing it on the couch," Ross jested. Monica fake laughed and looked at Chandler with a mortified expression.

Joey wanted to feel happy for his friends, he really did. And it wasn't just that he still loved Rachel, he already felt himself distancing himself from his feelings for her. It was more so that everything was changing and he was worried he was going to lose his friends soon. In 2 years time, maybe they all wouldn't be here anymore! Ross and Rachel will have the baby by then… Monica and Chandler could be married… as much as he loved Phoebe it wouldn't be the same with just her.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Monica's Apartment, 4 months later -

"Hey Mon… can I talk to you about something?" Rachel asked in a nervous tone. "Yeah sure anything!" Monica replied cheerfully, having a boyfriend meant she was perpetually in a good mood. "Ross and I were thinking that now is the right time for me to move in with him. It's going so well between us and the baby will be here in a few months so…" Rachel trailed off, anxious about how Monica might react. "Yeah… I saw this coming." Monica sighed. "I think it's a great idea, but I'm really going to miss you sweetie." Monica got up and hugged Rachel. "It's like the end of an era!" Rachel cried.

\- Joey and Chandler's Apartment -

Chandler was just watching TV when yet another super model-esque girl exited the bedroom of Joey Tribbiani wearing just a towel. He was pretty used to this almost weekly ritual by now. Joey followed and sat down next to Chandler. "Hey Chandler can I talk to you about something?" Joey mumbled whilst taking a bite out of his breakfast (pizza). "Sure man anything." "I really like this girl. I know she seems like every other girl I bring home but she knows all these big words and she teaches me stuff, maybe it's time I got into a really relationship?" "Yes! Joe ask her out!" Chandler replied enthusiastically, anything to get him from moping around over Rachel all day. "You know what, I think I might."

Chandler left the room to give them some privacy. After the girl got out of the shower, Joey sauntered over to her. "Hey, Sophie. I was thinking maybe me and you should take this to the next level. I'm inviting you, Sophie, to be my girlfriend." Joey said seductively with a wink. "How could I say no to that?" Sophie replied, kissing Joey on the lips. "He shoots, he scores!" Joey fist bumped the air. "That has to stop!" Sophie quipped. _Finally I can get over Rachel. Sophie is so much better. She's smarter, she's a teacher, she's got massive boobs…_ Joey thought dreamily.

\- Phoebe's Apartment -

Phoebe was distraught. She had just checked though this month's bills, she could never afford the rent on her apartment at this rate. She was already 3 months behind, it was beginning to look like busking and being a masseuse just wasn't enough anymore. She had to sell the apartment and beg Monica to let her move in for a while. This was heart breaking, her grandmother wanted her to have this place and now some stranger was going to have it. She dialed Monica's number into her phone.

"Hey Mon, could I move in for a while? I'm having to sell my apartment."

"Pheebs! I'm so sorry! Perfect timing though, Rachel's just about to move out. Are you sure there's nothing we can do to help?"

"No, there's no way I can pay everything I owe. I might even have to sell Gladys."

"Now that is going to be a shame… come round later tonight I'll help as much as I can. See you later."

Phoebe began packing the few things she would be able to keep and began the process of moving house. She was going to miss this place.


	11. Chapter 11

Within a week, Phoebe moved into Monica's apartment. Monica, predictably, was flushed with joy and excitement as she examined the beautiful guest room she had created for Phoebe to stay in. "Monica, I really really appreciate this. If there's anything I can do. Hey! If you and Chandler get married, I'll sing at your wedding... for free!" "Haha... thanks Pheebs! That's a long way off but thanks!" Monica replied. Was it really a long way off? She hadn't even considered Chandler's phobia of commitment... was this ever going to happen? It had only been a few weeks, but was she wasting her time? No. It would be crazy for her to start dreaming of marrying Chandler just yet. "I'll, er, just be cleaning if you need me..." Monica scuttled off to do what she does best when she feels tense.

\- Ross's apartment -

"Ross! I am sorry but please you're suffocating me, I'm due to give birth in a month, please just let me sit here and eat my take-away!" Rachel screamed. "Sorry that not both of us are into the art of romance." Ross whispered, a dozen roses scattered on the floor, the scarlet petals ripped into tiny pieces. Ross gazed out of his window into Joey's apartment and saw him with his new girl. He had learned she was a teacher. Ross had always had a thing for girls who could think... maybe Rachel wasn't right for him. Yes she was having his baby and yes she had moved in with him, but just because they shared this surely doesn't mean they're meant to be? They had been at eachother's throats from dawn until dusk.

Ross had gone through ever emotion. Ecstasy at having Rachel back. Utter humiliation as he attempts at romance were thrown back in his face, and now potential regret at taking her back. However he made a firm decision. She was the one. Maybe they weren't perfect, maybe it had something to do with all the hormones she was currently going through, but Ross Geller wasn't a quitter. "I will make this work." He breathed. Rachel wasn't meant to hear, but she did. Her face softened. "I'm going to try harder." She whispered.

\- Monica's place -

Phoebe had started loudly composing new songs to rival the likes of Smelly Cat from her room. Monica was scrubbing more furiously than ever. Chandler entered the room, saw his girlfriend stripping the table of any surface it had left and kissed her on the neck. "Mon," he breathed into her neck. "Chandler," she moaned back, kissing his lips. She had craved this moment. "I need to get out of here, she's driving me crazy!" "You, me, downtown New York. I'm going to treat you to the finest meal you've had in a long time." Chandler replied, kissing her forehead. Monica threw the gloves off out of sheer impulse, then proceded to pick them up. "You're a one off Geller."


End file.
